Never Yours
by bitchybitch
Summary: Mike/Randy/Maryse- She was heartbroken. He had left her in a million pieces. Could she find comfort in another man?
1. Chapter 1

_Genre: Romance/Life  
>Rating: T-M<br>Disclaimer: All famous names, characters; belong to either WWE or TNA.  
>Contains: Mildly Explicit Scenes, Mild Language, Professional Wrestling<br>_**Do not read if you do not like the contents. Thank you.**

This time was different. It felt like a knife ran across her heart, tearing every feeling from her soul. The way he looked at her, was not like before. Before, his eyes showed love for the woman. But now, his eyes had shown love for more than one.

_Randy Orton. He was turning into someone that she hated. He turned into a deceiver, a liar. She fell hard for him. How could he just throw it all away?_

"**You're nothing to me! It meant nothing, Maryse! Don't you understand?"**

_Those were the words he screamed at her the other night. When he slammed the door shut that night, in her mind, he slammed the door on their love, on their whole world. Maryse was strong; she never let a man get to her. She never cried for a man. But this time, this time was different. She could not eat. She could not sleep. Randy was on her mind. She hated herself for letting him inside her world. For him to do what? For him to tell her he loved her? Then he would just go on and cheat? Randy was not like that at first. Something changed. Maryse noticed it before anybody else did. He started talking differently; he started treating people like they were not important. She didn't understand what came over him. She just did not know. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved him. She couldn't live without him. At least, she felt like she couldn't. But someone had thought differently. _

_ "Maryse, stop crying." Mike held her. "I'm here."_

_Maryse couldn't though. Her tears were falling uncontrollably, as if she did not have the strength to stop them. _

_ "Mike," her voice cracked. "I can't. I love him so much. It hurts."_

_Mike didn't say anything. He just held her tighter. Mike loved her with all his heart. It broke his heart when he heard what Randy had done to her. He wanted to kill the bastard. Maryse and Mike have always been friends. Since 2006, he has been there for her. And at one point, he was going to tell her that he liked her more than being just friends, Randy ruined it. He took her away from Mike. _

_ "Baby, listen to me. You don't need him." Mike reconciled._

_Her tears did not stop though. "Mike, I can't. I do need him. He is everything to me."_

_ "No, you don't!" He screamed. It startled Maryse. Mike got up, angry. "You didn't fucking need him before you met him. What the hell makes you think that you need him now? Maryse, just stop. He doesn't fucking deserve you and you know it. Please. I hate seeing you like this. I care too much about you. Way more than I fucking should!"_

_Maryse was at a loss of words. She had never heard Mike yell like that before. Never at her. What got over him? _

_ "What's wrong with you?" Maryse's voice cracked once again as her wet eyes locked on his._

_He walked back over to her where she was sitting on the couch. He got on his knees in front of her and said, "Nothing's wrong with me. I just hate seeing you like this. Heartbroken. You're not supposed to be heartbroken, babe. You're amazing." His hand gently held hers. "I love you."_

_Maryse's mouth dropped a little. Was he being serious?_

_ "I'm serious."_

_Apparently yes, yes he was. _

"_The day I met you, I knew I wanted something special with you. I knew in my heart that you'd be mine. And you were about to be, until Randy took you away. I should not have let that happen. Please, I don't want to see you like this." _

_Mike's eyes became lighter than ever. The way he looked at Maryse was the way she wanted Randy to look at her. With love, affection. But that was gone with Randy. Randy was never going to be her Prince Perfection. He was never going to be her…one. Her only one. And even if he was, he had more than one. He had more than Maryse. And that broke her. It hurt her to no extent. To know that the person you love loves multiple is too much for any human to live with. _

_Maryse looked away from Mike. She could not look into his blue eyes. She couldn't see what she wanted with Randy in another man. Not ever. She just couldn't._

_ "Look at me," he whispered. "Please."_

_But she didn't. Mike gently grabbed her chin & Maryse pulled away, getting up to walk away. But he stopped her. Mike grabbed her by the arm & spun her around to face him. Their bodies were inches away from each other. His hands were around her arms, holding her in place as she looked away from him._

_ "Look at me." Mike repeated._

_Without looking at him, Maryse said; "Let me go."_

_Instead of letting her go, Mike's hands slipped down to her hips & pulled her to him. His lips, close to her ear._

_ "I will never let you go. Not like Randy did." His whisper giving Maryse chills._

_She finally looked at him. His eyes screamed love. She could feel the pain leaving her heart when Mike gently wrapped her in his arms. What was happening? Yes, she found comfort in Mike. But this feeling was much more than that. It was not the feeling of comfort. It was the feeling of…_

_ "I love you," he whispered was almost unheard but Mike heard it perfectly. "I'm so sorry."_

_Mike looked at her. He could not stop himself from wanting to kiss her. To feel those lips that just said, "I love you". He wanted to taste those words on his lips. He wanted Maryse. _

_Maryse slowly moved closer to him. Her lips centimeters from his; her hands around his rather large biceps._

_ "Kiss me," she whispered, her voice almost breaking._

_And he did. Their lips locked. Maryse's hand went around the back of Mike's neck. He pulled her even closer to him. Kissing her was like a dream to Mike. He never pictured to be in this moment with a woman like her. He always thought that she would be with someone else. With Randy. _

_They pulled away seconds later. Maryse looked back up at him. Her eyes looked weak. At least there weren't any more tears. This made Mike a bit happier. _

_ "I'm sorry," she said again. "I shouldn't have done this to myself. You're right. I don't need him. I do not know why I wasted all those months on him. If only I knew, he would cheat on me. God, I was so stupid." Maryse continued, looking down at the floor; as if ashamed. _

_ "You don't have to be sorry about anything. You did nothing wrong. Everyone goes through these things. But I'm here for you and I always will be. Remember that."_

_Maryse was beginning to get choked up again hearing those words from Mike. "Thank you." A tear ran down her cheek._

_Mike wiped it away and whispered, "Shhhh. You don't need to thank me…for anything."_

_With that said, his lips slowly found hers and he kissed her once more. And it was at that moment when Maryse's whole heart, melted in Mikes arms. She trusted him. And she was not going to let go of the only thing keeping her on her feet. Never again._

_TBC? xx _


	2. Chapter 2

_Genre: Romance/Life  
>Rating: T-M<br>Disclaimer: All famous names, characters; belong to either WWE or TNA.  
>Contains: Mildly Explicit Scenes, Mild Language, Professional Wrestling<br>_**Do not read if you do not like the contents. Thank you.**

"Touch Down!" screams filled the rather large room.

Randy had invited a few of his friends over for a party. They were watching football on a Sunday afternoon. Later that night, they would have a live show in Los Angeles. So, they thought, why not get drunk and wasted before hand? Yeah, that's smart.

"Dude, you will not believe the girl I boned last night. I swear she was perfect." Cody, a younger professional wrestler, stated.

Typical boys, huh? Always talking about sex. As if, they cannot think with their brains instead of their penises. Randy had been sitting on a leather couch, paying no mind to the conversation of his friends.

"Hey Randy, you okay buddy? You seem a bit down?" Ted, another good friend of Randy's, said.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Don't mind me." He replied, focusing back on the game that was playing on the flat screen.

Ted shrugged and went back to his conversation with some of the boys. John, a man that Randy considered his best friend, made his way over to Randy. John noticed something must have been bothering him. Because he hasn't said a mere, three words, to his friends. So, John being the snoop, he wanted to see if everything was okay with Orton.

"Hey bro. What's up?" John said, sitting next to Randy.

"Not much. And yourself?" Randy replied, grabbing his bear from the coffee table in front of him.

"I could be better." John chuckled. "Are you okay? You seem a little, off, lately? Everything okay with Maryse?"

Silence swept over Randy. He didn't say a word. Deep down in Randy's cold heart, he missed her. He missed her beautiful blonde hair, her gorgeous Hazel eyes, the way her mouth had that perfect dip. Randy couldn't lie, that woman drove him insane.

"We're not together," he admitted. "We broke up."

A sad look crossed John's face. "Oh damn. I'm so sorry man. I knew how much she meant to you. It'll be alright."

"Yeah, I wish I could believe that. But…I don't know. I don't even know if I miss her as much as I wish I could take back the things I said to her. She didn't deserve to be treated that way. I was wrong."

"Why don't you just apologize? Maybe she'll forgive you?" John considered.

"Or maybe one of her Christian Louboutin's will kick me in the balls." Randy chuckled. "I don't want to risk the chances."

John laughed. "Well, you'll never know unless you try. I'll catch you later, bud."

"Seeya." Randy replied. He tried to focus back on the football game but something was occupying his brain. Someone. Maryse. What was it about her that he just…couldn't forget? Randy didn't know what. But she was on his mind for a reason. Maybe it was a sign that she missed him. Maybe?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**  
>Mike woke up slowly from his sleep. His eyes drifted open. He looked beside him to the beauty that lay asleep. She was beautiful in his eyes. The way she looked, curled up by him. It was adorable to him. He wanted to wake her but then again, he didn't want to ruin a cute scene with Maryse wrapped up so closely to him. So instead of waking her, he slipped out of bed cautiously. He walked down stairs to his kitchen to get some breakfast for her before she woke up.<p>

Maryse's eyes fluttered. She was slowly waking up. She touched the side of the bed, feeling no one. A vacant spot that was supposed to be someone's. Her eyes opened slowly. She looked beside her..

'Where's Mike?' she thought. 'He probably left. Just like they all do after a nice night.' She continued to think. 'Wait, we didn't have sex though & this is his house…so I doubt that happened.'

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. The door slowly opened and a smile crossed her face seeing Mike walk in with some toast on a plate.

"Morning baby." He smiled, kissing her on her forehead. "Got you some toast."

"That's sweet. Thank you. Didn't think you'd be up yet." Maryse said, biting down on the toast.

"Yeah, I woke up a couple of minutes ago and decided to go get you something to eat. Did you sleep well?" Mike asked, as he got closer to her, feeling her scent invade his senses. She smelled wonderful. Way too good for her not to be his. But then again, he was not sure if she WAS his. I mean, the other night was the only time they kissed. He really didn't know if they were together or not.

"I slept like a baby." She answered, her perfect teeth showing as she smiled at him. "What about you?"

Mike sighed. "Look Maryse…" he said, seeming as though he was trying to change the subject. "I need to ask you something."

"Yeah. Anything. Is everything okay? Is something wrong?" Maryse started asking, getting worried at the same time.

"Oh no," Mike chuckled. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then…"

Mike's face became sad. For no reason. It is like he already knew the answer to this question that he was going to ask her. He was getting ready for a broken heart.

"Do you have…" he began. "…any feelings…for me?" Mike asked, hesitantly.

"What?" Maryse's voice was soft. But a smile was gently forming on her lips when she saw Mike's head fall down as if ashamed. "Mike…" she began as she lifted his chin. "What kind of question is that? Do I have any feelings for you? Michael, isn't it obvious? You were there for me when I needed someone. You were the only that held me up when my whole world was crashing around me. You were the one that kissed me when I needed to be shown what love was. Mike…having feelings for you is out of the question. The question you should be asking is, "are you in love with me?" Not if I have feelings for you." She smiled.

At that moment, Mike was at a loss of words.


	3. Chapter 3

_Genre: Romance/Life  
>Rating: T-M<br>Disclaimer: All famous names, characters; belong to either WWE or TNA.  
>Contains: Mildly Explicit Scenes, Mild Language, Professional Wrestling<br>_**Do not read if you do not like the contents. Thank you.**__

Mike could not believe the words that the beautiful French-Canadian had said. In his heart, he felt as if he couldn't love her enough. Like, she was too good for him. But Maryse showed him that she cared. She was going to be there for him whenever he was going to be in need of her. But the question of her being in love with him was too good to be true. It was like a dream to him. Yeah, he loved the woman but he never thought he would be falling for her.

They were friends. Good friends. But to be in love with his best friend never crossed his mind.

_"Maryse?" his voice whispered. "Can I please talk to you?"_

_She turned around slowly to see the man in front of her. "Randy, I really don't have time to talk to you."_

_"It's going to be quick, I promise." His voice cracked._

_Maryse nodded. "Fine. Quick. I have somewhere to be." Her voice was the coldest thing he had ever heard._

_Randy couldn't get Maryse off of his mind. She had been haunting his dreams. But in his world, it was the perfect nightmare. If there was anybody that he would love to think about all the time, it would have been Maryse. Maryse had something that others didn't. How she carried herself was pure excellence. To a certain extent, he found it the biggest turn on. But how she treated him, he deserved it but how could she be so cold to the person that once made her heart beat?_

_"Listen," Randy started, his signature smirk shining through as he stepped closer to her. Maryse's eyes widened as his scent invaded her senses. "I'm sorry."_

_"Is that it? Because, to be honest, you really are wasting your time." The bitterness on her tongue was toxic._

_Randy snickered. "You don't mean that. C'mon. What will it take to hear those pretty little lips say my name? Hmm? What will it take to have you moaning and screaming my name?" his body towered over hers as his hands slipped around her hips._

_Maryse's mouth dropped hearing those words from him. Who does he think he is? Maryse had feelings for this man, strong feelings. He made her feel so important while they were together. Sure, Randy made her feel great; she would not take that from him. But saying that he wants to hear her moan his name again, after all the stuff that he has said to her, after all the things he had put her through? Maryse knew she would never; never say his name in ecstasy again._

_"Don't…" her voice cracked. Not because she was getting emotional, but her anger was rising hearing Randy's cocky voice taunt her. "I will NEVER sleep with you again. You disgust me."_

"_Oh?" Randy laughed. "You weren't saying that while you were riding me."_

_Out of instinct, she slapped him. How dare he? Sex and love are two different things. Unfortunately, Randy does not know the difference. Sex was sex to him. He did not know what love was. Randy was the type to treat Maryse like a Princess but to fuck her like a Porn star. And she liked it for a while but with Mike, she's treated with dignity and love. But Mike had that side to him where he would be aggressive, resulting in rough sex._

_"Stop. You think I want you? And you know what, Randal? I did. I wanted you and it hurt me. You brought me pain and suffering. I fucking loved you. I would've been with you forever. But you, you ruined it. You wanted to cheat on me. It was you. Not me. How dare you say those things to me? You are nothing but a pathetic excuse for a human being. It's disgusting to even look at you. You're not the man I fell for." She spat venomous words in his face. "You never were…"_  
>Randy's eyes closed and opened again. She wasn't there.<p>

Randy's mind had been so consumed by the beautiful French-Canadian, he actually thought that she was there…with him. But she wasn't. She wasn't there. Maryse was taking over Randy. He would see her in front of him, when in reality; she really wasn't.

Was it love? Was it finally hitting him? Maryse was all he thought about, all he dreamt about. Was it crazy? Maybe so. But I guess people are right when they say that Randy hears voices in his head. Never would he have thought that those voices would have a French accent. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Genre: Romance/Life  
>Rating: T-M<br>Disclaimer: All famous names, characters; belong to either WWE or TNA.  
>Contains: Mildly Explicit Scenes, Mild Language, Professional Wrestling<br>_**Do not read if you do not like the contents. Thank you.**

Randy was hallucinating. Thinking Maryse was there but she wasn't. He would see her in front of him. He wanted to touch her, to hold her, to kiss her. He wanted her. It was like a knife had stabbed him in the heart repeatedly when he started finding out she was hanging around Mike. He didn't like Mike. There was something about Mike that he disliked the most. It might have been the fact that Maryse and he have always been close as friends. But it was getting worse for Randy. Finding out the love of your life was or is sleeping with the person you couldn't stand to see, was more than he could handle.

But didn't that happen to Maryse? Didn't Randy sleep with Kelly Kelly? Now, Kelly and Maryse have never been the best of friends. Kelly had always had a crush on Randy. So what gave her the right to sleep with Maryse's, then man, Randy? Oh yeah, maybe it was the fact that Randy started flirting with Kelly. Kelly was the type to flirt back so obviously, they got it on some time or another.

It killed Randy to see Maryse so hurt. But he was a man. He wanted so much attention. He wanted more than Maryse, at the time. But now, when she's gone, Randy wished he could take it all back. He wanted Maryse back in his arms. He didn't want some slut like Kelly in his bed. He loved the French-Canadian. He loved her and he messed up. But there was something in his heart telling him that she thought of him. He knew her. She would not be over him this soon. Would she?

"_Are you okay?" Mike asked as he stood behind Maryse, wrapping his large arms around her abdominal and kissing her neck softly._

"_I don't even know." She sighed, heavily. "Is it wrong that I keep thinking about him? He keeps crossing my mind."_

"_Well, I think it's perfectly normal. Maryse, you're beautiful. Randy finally realizes what mistake he made when he left you. You don't need him. But, you miss him. You miss the great moments you two shared. The way he made you feel. But think about this, if you truly loved him as much as you think you do, you would not be having second thoughts about him. You wouldn't be in the arms of another man." Mike explained._

_Maryse looked at him, catching that last part he said. "Alright, so what if I'm in another man's arms? Last time I checked, I never cheated on him. And you are not 'another man'. You're my man." She smiled, kissing his lips as Mike held her tighter to him._

"_I'm sorry if I'm making you feel bad." She said._

"_Why would I feel bad? About you thinking of Randy?"_

_Maryse nodded, her face becoming saddened. _

"_Listen, I'm your best friend. I will be there for you whenever you need me to be. I'm your friend before your boyfriend. Being your boyfriend comes second. It's okay for you to tell me these things. I understand. It won't hurt me; it will not make me sad. It'll make me aware of the situation you're in and that's where I will be your friend. Like I said, Randy messed up. I'm here to fix your broken heart." Mike replied, his eyes showing true affection for the blonde._

_Maryse began to tear up. "Thank you. For everything." She turned to face him. "I love you." Her whisper was cut short by the kiss that came from Mike's lips. He held her to him ever so gently. Mike was in love. There was no doubt about it. She was his and that's all he ever wanted. _

"_I love you too." He answered, their foreheads against each other. "I always will. You're my everything. If I ever let you go, I'd kill myself before ever loving another. You are mine." He kissed her once more. "Don't you ever forget that."_

"Hey man. Are you okay?"

Randy shook his head. "No Cody. I'm not."

"What's wrong?" Cody wondered.

"I can't stop thinking about her." He sighed. "She is taking over me. I can't believe how stupid I was to ever hurt her like I did. I slept with Kelly and it killed her. She's probably over me. But I still feel her heart pulling me towards her. Why did I have to be so dumb? I don't deserve her, I never fucking did." Randy was on the verge of tears.

"Man, get it together. She's one girl. ONE GIRL! She won't break or make you in this world. I promise you, you can do way better." Cody reasoned.

But Randy just shook his head. "I see her everywhere I go. Nobody will ever compare to how she made me feel. Kelly isn't her. Maryse stands alone when it comes to owning my heart. I just wish I can tell her I'm sorry. The memories of us is going to kill me in my sleep."

Cody just sighed. He hated seeing his best friend like this. If only Maryse knew what she was putting Randy through. The pain that was in his heart was overwhelming. Why did he love this woman so much? She wasn't that special. Well, Randy could say otherwise. He loved her for who she was.

The thing that was scaring him was the fact that he saw her everywhere he went. Her voice would haunt him. That beautiful accent that he used to hear, was gone. He missed the way she would say his name, the way she would bite her lips every time he would touch her. But now, Mike was the man that felt her body tremble. He was the man that she moaned. Not Randy.

It sickened him. He wanted her for himself. People often said that Randy was a lunatic when it came to having something he wanted. Maybe the only way to have Maryse back in his arms is to get rid of the thing that's in between them.

And that was Mike.


	5. Chapter 5

Genre: Romance/Life  
>Rating: T-M<br>Disclaimer: All famous names, characters; belong to either WWE or TNA.  
>Contains: Mildly Explicit Scenes, Mild Language, Professional Wrestling<br>**Do not read if you do not like the contents. Thank you.  
><strong>**_**

Maryse was at her condo, getting dressed to go to bed. She had washed all the makeup off her face and just added some daily eyeliner that she would go to bed with. She was wearing pink Victoria Secret booty shorts and a matching bra. She made her way to the kitchen to get some water when her phone rang.

Maryse looked at the clock and it was exactly Midnight. She walked over to the couch where her cell phone was and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe." Mike's voice was on the other line. "I'm calling you on a friend's phone. I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be home in a about an hour. Vince let us go home early so that's good news for us."

"Oh gosh. That's great. I can't wait to see you." she bit her lips, trying to restrain her excitement.

Mike chuckled. "You and me both, beautiful. Can I get a surprise when I come home?"

Maryse licked her lips. "Like?"

"Hmm," Mike hummed. "Like, maybe you in absolutely nothing? Except some sexy stilettos with your hair cascading down your back."

She smiled and spoke. "Oh Mike. I have JUST the surprise for you. I hope you hurry because I know you don't want to keep me waiting." her voice sounding so seductive as she spoke. She could not lie. Mike was amazing when it came to making her feel loved.

Mike's hands knew just where to touch and those lips of his never failed to disappoint. He had her begging for him and that was something that Maryse had never done. She'd never beg a man for affection. But Mike had it all. He knew how to push her buttons, he knew how to tease her, and he knew just what she liked. Above it all, they were best friends at first. Now, they're lovers.

"Well," his voice sounding a bit raspy. "I won't keep you waiting. As long as you make it worth while when I get there."

"I always do." her cockiness showing. And she hung the phone before he could say anything else.

Mike looked at his phone and smirked. Damn that woman knew how to make him want more. Her voice would linger in his thoughts. Oh he was surely not going to keep this vixen waiting.

-Randy slowly got up from bed. He couldn't sleep. She was on his mind. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"If only you knew what you do to me." he whispered to himself. "You would never believe me if I told you."

Randy started remembering the way she looked when he first saw her. She was a beautiful little thing. She would smile at him and wink here and there. Randy became more and more interested with her. He wanted to get to know Maryse. She looked like this sweet and innocent girl in front of the boss, Vince McMahon. But as soon as he would turn his back on the – then new – WWE Diva, she would turn the opposite.

This girl would dance with strangers at the club, just to make Randy jealous. And it did. He would lock his eyes on her body and the way she danced was seducing. She would stare him down while doing so which made Randy even more turned on. He wanted her and she knew he did. Randy remembered the time she had stopped by in 2004 to give him some papers that Vince had told her to deliver.

"_Hey," her voice echoed through the locker room._

_Randy looked up from tying his wrestling boots – already in ring gear. _

"_Hey..." he answered. She was wearing the tightest jeans with boots and a crop top. God, she was amazing. "Did you want something?" he asked._

_Maryse held up the papers. "Here," she handed it to him. "Vincent wanted you to read that. Something about you getting a break or something." she answered. _

_Maryse turned on her heel and made her way to the door to exit._

"_I like the way you dance." she heard his voice from behind her and it made her stop. "I mean, I bet it would've been better for you if you were dancing on me." he continued. Maryse didn't move. But she heard his voice getting closer to her as she stood. "The fact that you couldn't keep your eyes off of me the whole night was one thing..." Randy's hands gently touched her bare waist as he stood behind her. "But teasing me the whole night, is another." his whisper was cold as he spoke against her ear._

"_Maybe teasing you is what I wanted." Maryse whispered. "But thank you. I'm glad you think it would've been better if it was you."_

_Randy got closer to her. The front of his body touching the back of hers. He inhaled her scent. The scent that would haunt him for the rest of his days. "Tell you what – how about you get out of these jeans and I'll show you what would really be better." his said seductively._

_Maryse giggled. "What would make you think that I would want to do that? You're nowhere in my league. You wouldn't be able to keep up with a woman like me."_

_Randy smirked. He loved the confidence in a woman. But having a body like Maryse's and be ing confident was a plus in Randy's book._

"_I'll take you up on that challenge." he kissed her shoulder. "What do you say? Want a taste of the Legend Killer?"_

_Maryse slowly turned around and both of Randy's hands held her waist. She looked into his icy grey eyes and smirked. Randy's hands dug into her back pockets of her jeans and roughly pulled her to him. Maryse gasped as his – already – erect member hit the lower area of her pelvis. Randy's eyes grew wider as she bit her lips feeling him rub against her. _

"_Just say 'yes' and it'll be yours." he spoke._

And after that night, Maryse and Randy became a thing that is now in the past. She would drive him crazy every time they would have sex. The way she would moan his name was enough to make him insane every night. The woman was intoxicating and he didn't believe she was aware of that. But now it was all over. Maryse was with Mike. Mike was the man that felt her touch. That felt her beneath him, screaming for more and it sickened Randy.

He had to go and get her back. Randy wanted his few minutes with her, to show her that he wasn't going to hurt her. That he wasn't going to abandon her again.

He needed to go and get his woman back.

Randy made his way to the condo residence that Maryse would be staying at. He knew where Mike lived and he was sure that Maryse would be staying with him. He pulled up to the drive way and got out of his Hummer.

He made his way up the stairs to the door that led to Mike's home. Suddenly, he heard Maryse's voice.

He walked slowly towards their door and put his ear up against it. Maryse...was moaning. He could hear her cry through the door but vaguely. Randy's blood was boiling. He wanted her. And here he was, hearing her beautiful voice moan to another man. He heard her say 'Mike' and it made his eyes darken. His vision became darker and it was because of the anger that was coming over him. When he heard Maryse moan the second time , tears formed in Randy's eyes. He backed away from the door slowly. Shaking his head, trying to get the thoughts of her out of his head as he got out of their condo building. He sat back in his Hummer and just...cried.

'Why doesn't she understand how much I love her?' he thought to himself. 'I deserve her. I need her.'

Maryse's voice echoed in his head. The way she moaned Mike's name was disgusting to him. He wanted to barf at the sound of it. He wanted it to be his name that she said, that she screamed or moaned. Not Mike's. Not him.

Mike was the one that was standing in between their love. He was the reason she didn't love Randy anymore, or so Randy thought. Maryse was supposed to be with Randy, not him. Mike was going to pay for all he had done. Patience was a virtue with Orton.

**To be continued? xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Genre: Romance/Life  
>Rating: T-M<br>Disclaimer: All famous names, characters; belong to either WWE or TNA.  
>Contains: Mildly Explicit Scenes, Mild Language, Professional Wrestling<br>**Do not read if you do not like the contents. Thank you.  
><strong>**_**

"No way!" A shocked Cody Rhodes, yelled.

Randy nodded. "I swear. I was walking down the hall way to where they were staying in the condo and I heard everything."

"Everything? As in?"

"Everything that doesn't leave too much for the imagination." Randy replied to the younger superstar.

Cody nodded. "I'm so sorry, man. I know how much you love her. But -"

Cody stopped in the middle of what he was going to say. Randy saw that the younger WWE Superstar was looking at someone so Randy turned his head and being right – Cody was looking at Maryse and Mike laughing with each other as they walked into the catering area. A chill ran down Randy's spine and the room got darker for him. If there was one thing he hated, it was the fact that Maryse was happy with out him. It's like nothing mattered to her anymore.

"Man, Maryse really is over you. No joke. That doll is finding comfort in another man and just forgetting about you and what happened between you two."

"So basically if you fried a chicken in the past week, odds are you're going to die in 7 days." Mike stated and Maryse broke out laughing.

"What?" she said as she tried to get her voice back from laughing so much. "That's crazy. Someone sent you a text saying that?"

"Yeah. This morning. The area code was "546" so I have no idea what city that is or how the hell they got my number. It was so crazy though because it made my stomach hurt from laughing." Mike chuckled.

"Oh gosh, that is so funny. That's the only text they sent you?"

"Yeah. The only one. And I have no clue who sent it to me."

"Do you want to call them?" Maryse asked.  
>"And say what? <em>'Oh hey, someone sent me a text saying that I'll die in 7 days if I fried a chicken in the past week.'<em>"

Maryse started laughing again. "Alright, maybe that isn't the brightest idea."

Mike chuckled. "I doubt it. But it was a good thing to wake up too this morning. You in my arms and a weird but hilarious text."

Maryse smiled and gave Mike a hug. "Thank you." she whispered.

"For what, babe?"

"For the perfect night." she answered.

Mike pulled back and looked in her Hazel eyes. "Anytime."

She smiled and kissed the corner of his lips. When she pulled away to grab a water, Vince McMahon walked in the room and all the WWE Superstars and Divas looked at him. That's the way it always was. When the boss was in the room, all attention must be directed towards him.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen." Vince spoke. "I have good news and bad - "

Vince paused to look at Maryse. She just smiled.

"Miss Ouellet, you're not a WWE Diva anymore. What on Earth are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came to wish some of my friends good luck because you guys have a huge crowd to impress tonight. No worries, I'll be gone before you know it." she smiled a sweet smile to the boss.

"No problem. We miss you being with us. Hope all is well." Vince nodded in approval.

"Everything is fine when she's with the 'Most Must See WWE Superstars'. Right Maryse?" Maryse's good friend, Eve, stated.

Maryse nodded with a laugh. The WWE Superstars and Divas all chuckled at how Maryse looked red after Eve called her out.

Vince chuckled. "Well, I have nothing to worry about then. But, back to what I was saying..."

As Vince continued to talk, Maryse told Mike that she was going to head to the bathroom before she left and Mike gave her a peck on the lips and she went off.

Mike smiled watching her walk away in the same heels that she was wearing the night before. Oh, how she drove him crazy.

Her stilettos echoed through the corridor as she made her way towards the locker rooms.

"Isn't it funny how we all hurt the ones we love?"

A voice came from behind her and it made her stop dead in her tracks. She heard him getting closer from the noise his shoes were making. He got in front of her. "So, how've you been?"

"I don't want to speak with you." Maryse said through gritted teeth. "Excuse me." she added and pushed past him.

Just as she got a few steps away from him, he said, "Did you have a wonderful night, last night?"

Maryse stopped walking and turned to face him. "Excuse moi?" she said in her native language.

Randy got a few steps closer to her. "I heard."

Maryse's eyes widened. "What in the Hell were you doing in our condominium?"

"Nothing. I just stopped by to talk to you, not thinking Mike would be home. And he was, apparently. But I did nothing. All I wanted was a few moments with you to set things straight." Randy made his intentions clear to the beautiful blonde.

"You heard...everything?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she spoke agitatedly.

"I think everything. I heard the moans, the name calling, all that good stuff." he nodded his head.

Maryse's eyes narrowed at the older man before her. "You're crazy."

Randy got closer to her. Their bodies barely touching. "For you."


	7. Chapter 7

Genre: Romance/Life  
>Rating: T-M<br>Disclaimer: All famous names, characters; belong to either WWE or TNA.  
>Contains: Mildly Explicit Scenes, Mild Language, Professional Wrestling<br>**Do not read if you do not like the contents. Thank you.  
>_<strong>

"Randal..."Maryse began with a whisper.

"Shhh." Randy interrupted by putting his finger on her lips. "Just say you missed me and you want to be with me again."

Maryse thought for a moment. She did miss Randy. Way more than she probably should have. But that never took away the fact that he hurt her to no extent. He told her the most heart breaking things and he made it clear to her last time that he didn't love her – that he was just using her and that she was nothing to him.

"That sounds...nice. But no thank you. You've caused me enough pain, Randy. I think we're done." Maryse said.

"Excuse me?" Randy's voice became sharp. "Are you rejecting me?"

"Well...yes. Obviously, I'm happy without you in my life and to be honest, I don't think I was ever happy while I was with you. You caused me so much pain. And you were the one that didn't want to be with me anymore. So why are you crawling back to me? I don't want you. It's clear to everyone that I'm happy being with Michael. I don't need you at all in my life. Not as my friend and certainly not as anything more." her voice was cold and positive. Maryse was better off without him. No matter how much she may have loved Randy, Mike was the one that was there for her.

"So, that's it? You just want to throw it all away like none of it happened? Like you never loved me?" Randy asked.

Maryse shook her head. "Randy...you throw it all away a long time ago. You acted like none of it happened. You were the one that didn't love me as much as I loved you. Don't stand there and tell me that us breaking up was my fault because I assure you, it wasn't. You decided to cheat your way throw a relationship. And when it all sunk in and you finally realized that I was the one for you -"

"Don't you dare say that it's too late. Do not say those words. We'll be together." he interrupted her once more.

"Maybe in another life, baby. But it's over. Maybe you should think about what you do next time before you actually do it. Because maybe, just maybe – someone better will come in and finish what you couldn't." Maryse's smirk showed slowly.

"And what exactly is it that I did not finish?" Randy spoke through gritted teeth.

Maryse stepped closer to him. Her chest was against his and her face was to the side of his as her mouth gently touched his ear as she said her final words to him...

"You started to love me and to be faithful, but you decided to do what you wanted because you thought it was the right thing. You hurt me and now you suffer. You suffer from not having me in your life, from not sleeping with me. You fell in love with me when you lost me. But all I asked was for you to be faithful. To love me like you want to love me now. Baby, it's too late. I'm in love. And it's not with you. It will never be with...you."

Maryse backed away from Randy. Tears had filled his eyes and she turned from him. She turned around and walked away – never looking back at the man that she once loved.


End file.
